From the Twisted Melodies of Silent Hill: Newborn
by The Nirvana that Feeds
Summary: Welcome to the double-sided album-fic. This album shows the experiences of Silent Hill and those of have experienced it. [Side one completed]
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

Welcome to Silent Hill

Welcome to the purgatory town

An endless pool where you never drown

The town of long roads, least a mile

Only for the sinned and only the vile

To progress through the town, solve the riddles

You may feel at the top then, but you're always in the middle

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

If only Gods where deaf and blind

The other sinners will meet you here

You are all the same, and all are in fear

But you all deserve it but self assured

You could purge your sins, a dirty word

But not all can face their crime

In fact, to Silent Hill it's a waste of time

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

If only Gods where deaf and blind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

If only Gods where deaf and blind

So this concludes the joys of this town

Please enjoy the pain while you can

Do you have things of your family and life?

They'll be the last things you'll ever see

So goodbye, cursed one

And hopefully, you'll never wake up

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

If only Gods where deaf and blind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

Nevermind, Nevermind

_If only Gods where deaf and blind_


	2. Numb

Numb.

I'm not like them

Cause God's not pretend

The sun always gone

And I have the mist

Today is so long

But nobody has fun

I think I'm numb

Cause I'm never happy

Think I'm not happy

Think I'm not happy

Think I'm not happy

My life is broken

But God has the glue

She has the pendent

And it pauses my duty

She'll be around

To be hung by my wrath

Then I'll have paradise

Then I'll be purged clean

Clean from the sins

Clean from the sins

Clean from the sins

She now is here

And Vincent betrays me

And has drunk the fluids

And the God was born

I feasted upon it

And became the bearer!

I will defeat Heather

And suffer the world

I'm not like them

Cause God's not pretend

The sun always gone

And I have the mist

Today is so long

But nobody has fun

I think I'm numb

Cause I'm never happy

Cause I'm never happy

Cause I'm never happy

Cause I'm never happy

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

I think I'm Numb

_I think I'm Numb_


	3. Angela

Angela 

Daddy wants a little kiss

Angie wants to be left alone

He asks if she loves him

Daddy, no please!

Blood?

Each one

My blood?

Forcing her

His blood?

To remember

So much blood!

A little

Blood, everywhere

Bit more

Blood and hate

Of what

Hate and love?

She's tried

Love and pain?

So hard

His love is pain

To forget.

What, no hug for your dear old daddy?

Angie is in fear

He wants to fuck her bad

'Mazes me the will, of instinct

Blood?

Each one

My blood?

Forcing her

His blood?

To remember

So much blood!

A little

Blood, everywhere

Bit more

Blood and hate

Of what

Hate and love?

She's tried

Love and pain?

So hard

His love is pain

To forget.

Angie said.

Daddy wants a little kiss

Angie wants to be left alone

He asks if she loves him

Daddy, no please!

Blood?

Each one

My blood?

Forcing her

His blood?

To remember

So much blood!

A little

Blood, everywhere

Bit more

Blood and hate

Of what

Hate and love?

She's tried

Love and pain?

So hard

His love is pain

_To forget._

_

* * *

_

A thank you to Wrath for letting me use some of her lines in " Daddy and me ".

* * *


	4. Assumption

Assumption. 

Mum and Dad left me all behind

The umbilical cord is all I find

I knocked on the door, Mommy don't go!

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

I killed and killed for my mommy's wealth

So much killing I killed myself

Twenty down, two more to go

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

The older me was gonna die

That means I wasn't gonna see my mum

I'm gonna get Henry for this

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

After all the sacraments were done

I knocked and knocked until it opened

I woke up in my mother's arms

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

God take me home

_I wanna be at home…_


	5. Hell on the way

What the hell?

You found a hole

You found a hole, didn't you?

You saw some ghosts

You saw some ghosts, and made it through

You made it but some died

You made it but some died, pretty much nothing

You survived with her

You survived with her, better than nothing

What the hell?

Death, you are in the way

What the hell?

Looks like hell is on the way

What the hell?

How long till the end anyway?

You killed the victims

I guess there's still just no pleasing you

How long till I'm next?

And to think I was the one frightening you

You found a hole

You found a hole, didn't you?

You saw some ghosts

You saw some ghosts, and made it through

Leave me to die!

Like I will die anyway!

Leave me to die!

Like I will die anyway!

Leave me to die!

Like I will die anyway!

You found a hole

You found a hole, didn't you?

You saw some ghosts

_You saw some ghosts, and made it through…_


	6. Feels like Ghost Spirit

Feels like ghost spirit.

Load up on fear, bring your friends

All fun and games till no-one pretends

She's not alive, but self assured

Oh dear, I know, a dirty word

So low, so low, so low, dead slow

So low, so low, so low, dead slow

Dead slow, dead slow, dead slow

With the sacraments on, it's less dangerous

Here is God now, entertain us!

The grey is deadly, and contagious

Here is god now, entertain us!

A dead hero

A memento

The God said so

And the crimson flow

Yeah! Hey! Yay…

Life's worse with what I do best

The 21 victims where apparently blessed

The battle of Silent Hill was then

And always will be until the end

So low, so low, so low, dead slow

So low, so low, so low, dead slow

Dead slow, dead slow, dead slow

With the sacraments on, it's less dangerous

Here is God now, entertain us!

The grey is deadly, and contagious

Here is god now, entertain us!

A dead hero

A memento

The God said so

And the crimson flow

Yeah! Hey! Yay…

And I forget just why I die

Oh well I guess it makes me smile

The life is hard, to leave behind

What's the meaning? Oh Nevermind

So low, so low, so low, dead slow

So low, so low, so low, dead slow

Dead slow, dead slow, dead slow

With the sacraments on, it's less dangerous

Here is God now, entertain us!

The grey is deadly, and contagious

Here is god now, entertain us!

A dead hero

A memento

The God said so

And the crimson flow

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

Juvenile!

_Juvenile…_


	7. Triangular Red

Triangular Red

Sacrament No. One

His name was Jimmy Stone

He was the red Pyramid

But he wasn't one alone

Valtiel

Valtiel

Valtiel

Valtiel

Ol' Jimmy was the " Red Devil "

Died by the mother's son

Got shot in the back-head level

He was the first to be killed upon

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

His ol pal was George

He was the Valtiel Priest too

Sixth to be on the list

He managed to see this through

Valtiel

Valtiel

Valtiel

Valtiel

Both became the horrors of James

Who knows how this happened

Just say there the incarnating survivors

The red devils with triangular red

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

Triangle

_Triangle…_


	8. Purgatory

Purgatory.

I'm so puzzled

Cause today I got a letter, from my wife

Which is funny

Cause she died three years ago, we will meet again

And I know where

In the mists of Silent Hill, I'm so scared

Be prepared

Cause right now I'm in for death

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

I'm not so happy

Cause today I'm a murderer, but I am not worried

And maybe I can hide down there

I'm so dead, cause for sure

That James is here but were alike

But he don't care

I'm so sinful, that's not ok

My life is hell

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Hate myself-I ain't gonna give

Were so alike- I ain't gonna live

You turned on me too- I ain't gonna give

I'm hated by all- I ain't gonna live

That's so wrong- Like I'm not gonna care

You can hurt people- I'm not gonna dare

They may hurt you- I'm not gonna care

But you can't kill them- I'm not gonna dare

I'm so puzzled

Cause today I got a letter, from my wife

Which is funny

Cause she died three years ago, we will meet again

And I know where

In the mists of Silent Hill, I'm so scared

Be prepared

Cause right now I'm in for death

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

Hate myself-I ain't gonna give

Were so alike- I ain't gonna live

You turned on me too- I ain't gonna give

I'm hated by all- I ain't gonna live

That's so wrong- Like I'm not gonna care

You can hurt people- I'm not gonna dare

They may hurt you- I'm not gonna care

_But you can't kill them- I'm not gonna dare_


	9. Another one off the list

Another one off the list

Walter walks down the path with a sarcastic smile

He sees another sucker on the list, the chainsaw ready to roar

Is he ready? Is he ready to die?

He sees him in the corner of his eye

Looks like the sucker's running away

Running for the time of his life yeah

Another one off the list

Another one off the list

And another gone, and another one gone

Another off the list

Hey you're on the list next fool

Another one off the list

What do you think's gonna happen next

When you're the next one biting the dust?

You're gonna get what's coming to you

Then we'll you running now yeah

I'm happy now, I'm satisfied

How long can you run away?

When I get you let the chainsaw rip

To the sound of your screams yeah

Another one off the list

Another one off the list

And another gone, and another one gone

Another off the list

Hey you're on the list next fool

Another one off the list

Hey

Oh take it- Bite the dust, bust dust yeah

Hey, another one off the list

Another one off the list owww

Another one off the list hey, hey

Another one off the list yeah

Run away!

There are a lot of things I did to kill a man

You can fry him to ashes yeah

You can burn him

You can drown them

You can beat him badly

Till he's down

You're the last one; I'm ready for you

Walking on my own two feet

You're gonna get what's coming to you

Then we'll you running now yeah

Another one off the list

Another one off the list

And another gone, and another one gone

Another off the list

Hey you're on the list next fool

Another one off the list

_Run away_


	10. The God who sold the world

The God who sold the world

We passed through the hills

We nearly died here and then

Although I wasn't alive

She said I was a god

Which came as to a surprise

I looked inside her eyes

But I thought you died alone

A long, long time ago…

Oh no, not me

I will never lose control

You're face, to face

Against the God who sold the world

I woke up from a dream

I wanted to go home

But then the world went mad

Through the night I ran

I gazed a horrid stare

With all the millions dead

Looks like I died alone

A long, long, time go

Oh no, not me

I almost lose control

You're face, to face

Against the God who sold the world

Oh yeah, just me

I always lose control

You're face, to face

_Against the God who sold the world…_


	11. Don't look back in Anger

Don't look back in anger

Step inside your sick little mind

Never know where you might find

Your wife's special place

They said you died by my hands

And all our love and life

Slowly fades away

So the sinning started in my head

Cause every time I see you your dead

Step to reality, Nightmares are over

Untie your greatest lace

And take that sad look right off your face

Cause you'll never use me and now I'm out

And so Mary can wait

She knows it all too late as we walking by

Mary is ending the life

But don't back in anger

You heard me say

Show me the way to your life's end

Where nobody cares

If it's not our day

Please don't the life in your hands

Of all the sinner's glands

Who'll not care anyway

So the sinning started in my head

Cause every time I see you your dead

Step to reality, Nightmares are over

Untie your greatest lace

And take that sad look right off your face

Cause you'll never use me and now I'm out

And so Mary can wait

She knows it all too late as we walking by

Mary is ending the life

But don't back in anger

You heard me say

And so Mary can wait

She knows it all too late as we walking by

Mary is ending the life

But don't back in anger

You heard me say

And so Mary can wait

She knows it all too late as we walking by

Mary is ending the life

But don't back in anger

You heard me say…

_At least not today…_

* * *

Dedicated to my dad for giving me his many years old Oasis album " (What's the story) mourning glory? ".


	12. Will you be there in the End?

Will you be there in the end?

When I first saw you

I couldn't believe my eyes

I fallen into your life

Honest I am not telling lies

But then I was trapped in my room

And I saw it in the skies

It was the beginning of the end

But you kept me company

Now we never talked

We never together walked

The darkness took all the possibilities

But will you be there in the end for me?

Please don't be locked in by the enemy

Please do me just one little thing

And be there in the end for me…

Were the last two left

Of Walter's little plan

But you helped me get through

Like nobody can

We marched onwards and ahead

And you got taken away from me

But I kept on going

Till you could be free

Now we never talked

We never together walked

The darkness took all the possibilities

But will you be there in the end for me?

Please don't be locked in by the enemy

Please do me just one little thing

And be there in the end for me…

We came face to face

To the man that caused all this

I had no chance to win

But you gave me something I'd never miss

So I fought along, the battle won

And I saved you, I saved me

I knew all along

That you'll be there in the end for me

Now we never talked

We never together walked

The darkness took all the possibilities

But will you be there in the end for me?

Please don't be locked in by the enemy

Please do me just one little thing

And be there in the end for me…

Be there in the end for me

Be there in the end for me

Be there in the end for me

_And I'm sure I'll see your face again…_


	13. Goodnight, Silent Hill

Goodnight, Silent Hill.

This town, as misty before me

The sins, they mean nothing to me

The people outside the window

The nightmares I always get

I will never give to you

You may have deserved it

But now, there's more for you

Now sleep, thinking this is a dream

And wake, cause your dream is a reality

Here's the lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was you I despised all along

You where the one who set me the wrong

All of this ends to weep of cries Oh no

So here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodnight

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodnight

So the tale of the hills is closing to and end

Are you still hiding from the truth?

Are you lost blow the earth

Or are you swimming in the clouds?

So many crimson waters flow through the town

And whoever encountered is going to drown

Some leave happy, some may not

But Silent Hill is purging the sinful plot

Here's the lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was you I despised all along

You where the one who set me the wrong

All of this ends to weep of cries Oh no

So here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodnight

Here's the lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was you I despised all along

You where the one who set me the wrong

All of this ends to weep of cries Oh no

So here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodnight

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodnight

Here's the lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was you I despised all along

You where the one who set me the wrong

All of this ends to weep of cries Oh no

So here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

Here's the lullaby to close your eyes

Goodbye

It was you I despised all along

You where the one who set me the wrong

All of this ends to weep of cries Oh no

So here's a lullaby to close your eyes

Goodnight

Goodbye

Goodbye

_Goodnight…_

* * *

**_The end._**


End file.
